stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Temporal Doom! Part II
In the 29th century, the Agent Rave attempts to head Starfleet's battle against the Na'khul - but instead, Starfleet demands Rave return his ship, the [[USS Atlantis (29th century)|USS Atlantis]]. Rave opposses and uses the Temporal engine on his ship to time-jump in escape of Starfleet's advances. The Phoenix-X time-jumps after the Atlantis in hot pursuit. The two vessels then engage in a ridiculus trek through time - constantly time-jumping from one century to the next. Meanwhile, back in the 29th century, the Vorgons time-jump in from another century to get involved with the battle between Starfleet and the Na'khul. More and more temporal incursions drive the battle to its wits end. Memorable Quotes Background Information * The battle between the Na'khul and Starfleet in the 29th century serves as a prequel to the appearance of the Na'khul in the Enterprise two-episode parter "Cold Front". * Agent Rave takes the Phoenix-X on a chase through time, encountering numerous species and ships familliar to the Trek universe. ** Time-jump 1: in the 23rd century the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] awaits first contact with the Lethean. Unfortunately, the Phoenix-X and the ''Atlantis'' appear before the Lethean flagship, altering the Lethean's intentions on a first contact with the Federation. The Enterprise awaits at the rondezvous co-ordinates, never meeting up with the Lethean. This takes place during the Enterprise's 5-year mission as seen on Star Trek: The Original Series. ** Time-jump 2: in the 25th century, Worf's son, Ambassador Alexander Rozhenko, rondezvouses with Fleet Admiral Alynna Necheyev to share knowledge of newly developing time-travel technology. But when the Phoenix-X and the Atlantis make an appearance, their impressions on time-travel direct toward a more precautionary perspective: possibly suggesting some kind of Temporal Accord. This serves as a prequel to Alexander's time-jump into the 24th century as seen on Star Trek: The Next Generation's episode "Firstborn". Alexander's position as Ambassador is also a continuation as his position as Ambassador seen in Keith R. A. DeCandido's Star Trek novel "Articles of the Federation". ** Time-jump 3: in the 20th century, the Phoenix-X encounters a Briori vessel on its way to Earth. They give mention to the Skagaran’s who claim that some of the best slaves are abducted from Earth. This serves as a prequel to both the Star Trek: Voyager episode "The 37's" and, through mention, the Enterprise episode "North Star". ** Time-jump 4: in the 26th century (in Star Trek: Enterprise's alternate timeline where Vosk was destined to wipe out Daniels' faction in the 31st century), the Phoenix-X encounters a telepathically advanced Lethean species who are aware of the oncoming attack by the Sphere Builder's. This serves as a prequel to the Enterprise episode "Azati Prime", where Archer visits the Battle of Procyon V. The Phoenix-X also encounter's the actual Federation starship [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X)|USS Phoenix NCC-65420-X]]. ** Time-jump 5: in the 31st century, a copy of Voyager's EMH tavels aboard a single-occupant Kyrian starship toward the Alpha Quadrant. He quickly downloads a copy of the Phoenix-X's database while the Phoenix-X and the Atlantis are in battle. This serves as a sequel to the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Living Witness". Links Episode 69 - "Temporal Doom! Part I" Category:ST-Phoenix-X